


【約莫】同床異夢

by Nagiharako



Series: JG, Oh JG [14]
Category: Velvet Buzzsaw (2019)
Genre: Futanari, Other, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 扶他慎
Relationships: morf vandewalt/Josephina
Series: JG, Oh JG [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784410





	【約莫】同床異夢

「你是第一次被像我這樣的人幹嗎？」  
那晚的夜熱情如火，大量的酒精使人迷醉，莫夫撞掉了眼鏡將臉頰貼在磁磚上，用手肘支撐幾乎要軟倒的身體。  
充滿脂肪的柔軟乳房貼在他的背上，一下一下隨著動作擠壓。唯一讓他不跪倒在地的是他腰際異常有力的雙手。約瑟菲娜湊在他的耳後，吐息中滿是酒氣。  
「你是、第一次、被、像我這樣、的人、幹、嗎？」  
隨著耳邊從牙縫中吐出的字句節奏，粗大的陽物死命往莫夫最裡面頂，就像想要將他徹底破開一樣。

那是個瘋狂的夜。約瑟菲娜騎在莫夫身上將他的硬挺納入她濕熱的甬道，或是壓制他的雙腿在一陣抽插之後射滿在他體內。那是個莫夫從未有過的，極度瘋狂、極度糜爛的夜。

那日之後他一直在想約瑟菲娜。  
約瑟菲娜的皮膚是最完美的調色，揉合了柔美與英挺的對稱五官，兩性共有的身體幾乎是上帝恩賜的造物。莫夫夾緊身體裡的按摩棒，想像約瑟菲娜精巧的手指在他身上游移點火。  
那明明只是一個晚上的狂歡，但他甚至想念被灌滿之後，從鬆軟的穴口無法控制溢出體液時的羞恥感。

所以當在展覽見到約瑟菲娜時，他幾乎是情不自禁的、在有自覺之前就跟了上去。

「這是我看過最蠢的展覽！」  
從盥洗室遠遠傳來男人略高的嗓音，聽著他的抱怨，約瑟菲娜左耳進右耳出，心裡還是多少覺得有些有趣。  
他是饒富盛名的藝術評論家，跟她這個被使喚來使喚去的小角色當然不一樣。她甚至不認為他看得上這間對她來說已經略為高昂的旅館房間。但不得不說，莫夫那種明明不擅長卻又強逼自己參與的模樣，對她來說卻很是受用。  
就像現在，男人微微皺眉、刻意跪著朝上看她，就像在看什麼作品一樣。  
「我讓你硬了？」  
「你讓我……很困惑。」  
莫夫的眼睛盛著太完整的無辜，以及疑惑。就像眼前的藝術令他完全無法看透。約瑟菲娜握住他的手腕往她的裙下帶－－莫夫竟然還在觸碰到她的瞬間羞赧的別開了臉。  
這不是「傳說中的」莫夫范德沃爾特，但約瑟菲娜決定她很喜歡。  
她引導莫夫的手握住她的勃起，輕薄的短裙布料已經被頂起，情色的濕了一塊。

約瑟菲娜不排斥被上，但她更喜歡當上人的那個。這是莫夫的新發現。  
新發現來自於累積的新經驗，旅館的床鋪比酒吧骯髒的休息室要好得多，一輪過後約瑟菲娜兩手架在他的膝蓋，將他對摺的動作也變得十分順手。  
飽滿渾圓的胸乳隨著下身的撞擊在莫夫眼前晃動，他忍不住張嘴叼了上去，換來約瑟菲娜一個頗有興趣的哼聲，旋即將整個身體貼上他。  
莫夫感覺被進得更深。他正想驚呼，約瑟菲娜卻故意似的抓起他的手，再用四手捧起她的雙峰往他的臉上湊。  
約瑟菲娜的身體有著女人的柔軟，卻堅定的劈開莫夫，異於常人的尺寸讓莫夫清晰的感受到她的龜頭狠狠磨過他的前列腺，被破開的腸肉緊緊纏繞，他在高潮逼近的混亂的思緒中，幾乎開始擔心拔出後會留下那個形狀的空洞。  
他覺得自己抽著氣，喊著他自己也聽不懂的些什麼。  
約瑟菲娜輕吻他的眼窩。

至少莫夫還有體力被她領到浴室，她可沒有把握能想他的男人們那樣把他扛著走來走去。  
溫熱的水灑下，約瑟菲娜趁著莫夫恍恍惚惚乖巧聽話，讓他把雙手撐在浴缸邊緣，白濁體液從他的雙腿之間滑落，顯得有些淫糜。  
她一手輕掐莫夫腰部的肌肉，一手併攏兩隻手指戳進還鬆軟紅腫的那裡，意料之中引起對方一陣輕顫。  
但是不清理還是不行。約瑟菲娜手指掏挖、不時作剪狀撐開那裡，讓深處的體液流出。不可否認她把這當成樂趣在享受，莫夫的後穴韌性極佳，她不禁想像那裡曾經吞下過多少東西，才能變得如此放蕩。  
倒不是忌妒，只是有一種古怪的感覺。那份感覺驅使約瑟菲娜半帶惡作劇心態的按壓莫夫體內的敏感點，就連已經清理完畢都還不放過。  
最後控制不住跌坐在地的莫夫眼角發紅的看她，有點埋怨但更多的是情慾。約瑟菲娜故作無辜，幫被刺激得半勃了的莫夫打了出來。

莫夫戴上眼鏡，正好看見艾迪精壯的背影朝泳池一躍而入。  
卻是某個蘊含力量的柔韌肉體出現在他腦海中。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我本來想著這部片必須要有美術姦  
> 但重看後發現應該要先讓莫夫被約瑟芬娜上(???)  
> 而且他還會被約瑟芬娜始亂終棄，好可憐，哭


End file.
